The Legendary Power Rangers
by Leo Damascus
Summary: A Remake of the Pilot, with more intensity, more evil, and more butt kicking of said evil. And we'll still have plenty of robot and martial art action, just like we all grew up loving!


Author's Notes: This is not a fan-fiction in the strictest sense.Like Transformers, Spiderman, the X-men, and many others, I feel Power Rangers deserves a return to the spotlight in a rethought movie form. This is basically how I would imagine such a thing unfolding (I'll also do a screenplay on another site if there's demand for it). Think of it as being like the book the movie was based on.

* * *

** THE LEGENDARY POWER RANGERS**

_Prologue: A Relic on the Moon_

Man can easily be compared to a child playing with a fork near an electric outlet. He is very curious about dangerous things of which he has no understanding. If there is any proof of God, it may be found in how such a moronic and self-destructive race could survive natural selection to become Earth's dominate species.

One of man's recent escapades occurred about 5 years ago. Man felt he had sufficient knowledge to leave the sphere he'd dominated, and conquer a new one (by establishing a colony on Earth's moon). So, a team of astronauts were sent to the moon's best real-estate so NASA could determine what they'd need to build on this land. What they found instead of building space, however, was proof of what man had already supposed: we are not alone in this universe.

The item they found was humble enough (its original purpose was to store garbage), but it represented great things. Not great in the traditional sense; it didn't represent progress, knowledge, understanding, or power. Rather, it was great because of its potential for terror, slavery, pain, destruction, and most of all helplessness. This was the electric outlet into which man couldn't resist thrusting his fork.

"It appears to be an urn," Astronaut Narvy said, caressing the jewel-encrusted trash can. He was transmitting to mission control, which responded, "Your vessel is not equipped to bring home samples of that size. You have permission to open it there."

"Affirmative," the astronaut said, and promptly did so. The jewel in the center glinted in the sun as he lifted the lid. His companion, Astronaut Schrier, shielded his eyes from the intense glare off the celestial dumpster as it opened. Astronaut Narvy gazed into the receptacle. It was empty.

"It is empty," Astronaut Narvy transmitted back to mission control. "However, it appears to be a thick material. I could probably break off a sample small enough to transport back to Earth without damaging the relic."

"You have permission from mission control to do such."

Astronaut Narvy pulled out the hammer and chisel in his side pocket. He bent over, positioned the chisel, and then felt the agony as the monster behind him thrust a sword through the astronaut's chest.

Narvy's companion, Astronaut Schrier, could not believe what he was watching. There before him was a half-dog, half-gorilla, gold armor plated space monster. He was amazed by what he was seeing, but at this point he was also very grateful that astronaut suits are equipped with diapers.

"He's dead!" he immediately transmitted to mission control. "Edwards, he's dead!"

"What happened?" mission control asked in response. But terror had taken Astronaut Schrier.

"Boo!"

The astronaut turned around to see... _her_. She wore highly decorative, yet ugly clothing. She was holding a jeweled staff in her hand, which was pointed at his face.

"Please," he begged. "I'm unarmed. I'm innocent. Please, show me mercy." The woman smiled slyly. His begging obviously amused her.

"Where are you from?" she asked innocently.

"I came here from Earth, but I can return if you..." Wrong answer. A red bolt erupted from the woman's staff. He felt every moment, every agonizing drip, as his skin melted from his body. Eventually, he was nothing but a space suit and a pile of bones and fleshy goo. The woman, cackling, raised her wand, and turned to her gold plated henchman.

"Goldar!" she commanded. Her henchman struck his breast with his fist. "Yes, my queen," he answered.

"Take the vessel these humans used, and inform the people of Earth of their impeding destruction."

"With all do respect, were we not sent to des..."

"You will do as you are told, Goldar!"

"Yes, my queen." He bowed and wandered toward the space shuttle.

Rita twirled to face her other minions. One was a white, rat like monster, with spectacles adorning his slender nose. The other was a pig-man, with impressive tusks and an even more impressive odor.

"Finster!" Rita shouted at the white rat. "You and Mordant work on building my palace! Make it big!"

"Right away, your highness," Finster said with a bow. And the two were off.

Rita gazed at the blue orb in the sky. Finally, she would have her revenge. Earth would be gone. And most importantly, _he_ would be gone.

* * *

Even though life signs of each astronaut had flat-lined, the shuttle was returning. Maybe there was a malfunction on the medical equipment? Still, they couldn't contact them either, and they weren't getting static, and the last transmission was, _he's dead. _Maybe the shuttle's pilot wasn't astronauts. 

He picked up the phone, and dialed General Fielding.

"Hello?"

"General, sir, I'm David from the mission control team. I have reason to believe there's a threat to our nation's security on the space shuttle that's returning to Edward's Air Force Base at 18:00."

"You think space aliens got on their ship? Don't joke with me, son, I don't…"

"No! Good heavens, no! But it does seem odd that our shuttle is returning when all our pilots have flat-lined. Maybe China has intercepted us and pulled a Trojan horse tactic."

"Alright, I'll send a few dozen soldiers as a welcoming committee for the astronauts."

The shuttle landed, and to everyone's amazement, it did not contain anyone Chinese. It contained naught but Goldar, the giant apelike dog beast in gold armor. "Greetings, people of Earth!" he shouted to the sizable group of soldiers before him. Several pulled out their cell phones, and began to record what they were seeing.

"My name is Goldar," the monster declared. "I am the general of Queen Rita Repulsa, with a message to you from her. You have crossed your queen for the last time, and she decrees a penalty of death upon each of you. You have 24 hours to get your affairs in order before she destroys you."

"GOLDAR!" a voice yelled, seemingly from the heavens. "I DID NOT TELL YOU TO_WARN_ THE PEOPLE OF DESTRUCTION! I SAID TO _INFORM_ THEM! AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE DONE SO, DESTROY THEM ALL, STARTING WITH THE CITY THEY CALL ANGEL GROVE!"

"It shall be done my queen," Goldar declared, and then thrust his sword into the ground. A stream of explosions waved through the soldiers before him, wounding them while they watched him fly toward the tiny LA suburb. Fire could be seen in his eyes, as a thirst for blood pumped through him.

Bzzzt!


End file.
